


[Thesewt/NC17]Night Moon

by SuYuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu





	[Thesewt/NC17]Night Moon

Theseus一时无法形容心里的惊涛骇浪。他认为这世界上没有能让他魂牵梦绕的女性了，但看到面前的女孩儿的那一刹那，他依旧为她狠狠地惊艳。  
就像见到了Cinderella的王子。  
女孩儿穿的裙子不长，膝盖往上露出一截儿白嫩的肉，吊带袜绕出小腿最柔软的弧度。或许是因为万圣节的换装舞会，她戴着两只浅棕色的猫耳朵，绒乎乎地随着脚步轻微颤抖。那双眼眸盈满不谙世事的诱人，完美的天真与欲望的混合体。嘴唇是最艳的正红，但Theseus却觉得这双唇不该这样引人注目，它或许该是淡淡的红色，被人亲吻而成的嫩红。  
作为一个审美和器官功能正常的男性，Theseus对女孩儿表示了由衷的赞叹，这不过是一种最原始的欣赏美貌的本能。不远处的人群在为美人儿的造访欢呼惊叫，他愣神看了会儿，继续低头把玩手里的那杯葡萄酒。他并不太想滑向舞池跳舞，甚至穿着也只是一身素色的普通黑西装，学生会主席发言用的那套。这只是一场以管理和组织者身份出席的普通联谊变装舞会罢了，如果可以他更宁愿把这部分时间分给那个专注于生物学研究的弟弟。  
他爱他，是对恋人的痴迷和对爱人的欲念。

美人儿仿佛在会场里迷了路，她惊慌地拂开每一个渴望的眼神，每一个爱欲的邀约。她寻找着谁，眼神飞快地掠过舞池内外，而那位情郎不知道躲藏在哪。很显然她是第一次出席这种场合，每一步都带点羞怯与紧张。  
“我可以和您跳支舞吗？”直到一只柔软的手出现在眼帘里，Theseus才缓慢地给出反应。他的酒量不好，一两杯葡萄酒就隐隐有些醉意。“您好，小姐。”他礼貌地回应道。  
在学校的四年里他竟然对这样一个人毫无印象，相貌莫名地眼熟，但他一时想不起来姓甚名谁。Theseus总觉得哪里不太对劲。那一双眼睛和斑比一样。和Newt很像，他无端地想。  
他似乎整一天都没见过Newt了。  
女孩儿咬着下唇，声音轻柔：“我可以和您跳支舞吗？”Theseus出席此类场合从不带舞伴，四年内已成为全校皆知的惯例，今年除了新入学的学妹们，几乎没什么人来这打扰独自倚坐的主席。“不好意思。”Theseus扬起眉。“我得离开了，我得去找找我又乱跑了的弟弟。”

女孩儿几乎是情急之下抓住了Theseus的手。在光影遮挡的阴翳中他皱起了眉头，这样的接触太近了，对于初遇的男女来说实在是很失礼。但这样的反应再熟悉不过了，在每次Newt给他惹出各种麻烦之后，对方就会在情急之下抓着他的手央他求他，时间一长几乎成了下意识的动作。Theseus的眸色深了深。“小姐，我想这样做并不礼貌。”他压制住内心的既视感，耐心道。  
回应Theseus的是一条随着身体轻抖的猫尾巴，翘起的尾巴尖儿从裙底钻了出来。他知道这种熟悉感来自哪里了。这是他的同类，还稚嫩着，不知道怎么收敛耳朵尾巴。“怎么称呼？”  
“……Cynthia。”小而轻的声音从那张红唇里滚动而出，Theseus闭了闭眼。这样诱而单纯的景象燃起了他最普通的欲望，他想亲吻她。并且他迟钝地发觉面前的这双眼睛，短暂地和湿润的瞳重合糅杂。他分不清谁是谁了。  
Theseus迷醉般捧起“Cynthia”的脸，他想亲吻她。  
他知道自己醉得很，他轻声细语，Newt。其他事Theseus已经无暇去想了。

在灯红酒绿的地方寻欢不是件稀奇事儿。Theseus晕乎乎地在新开的房间里亲吻女孩儿，她的双唇如他想象得一般柔软。Cynthia，多好听的名字。  
月亮女神。  
“Theseus，Theseus……”普通的低语是最好的催情剂，欲望升腾的时间只需要一秒钟。他确信对方是他的同类，因此猫露出了他墨黑色的耳朵和尾巴尖儿。小美人儿迷蒙地瞪着眼睛看他，Theseus的欲火被撩了个遍，这个眼神熟悉得厉害，他觉得自己仿佛在亲吻心尖上的那个小孩。“Cynthia，Cynthia……Artemis……”  
不言而喻。他不信世上有这么巧的事，尤其是当对方下意识地抓住自己的手和以最单纯的眼神望着他的时候，Theseus的理智土崩瓦解灰飞烟灭。现在最后的清明告诉了他原因，这场所谓邂逅，或许根本是一场计划得不太完美的“骗局”。  
“Newt。”他支起身子，哑着嗓子叫道。“Newt Scamander。”带着欲望的严肃，而名为Cynthia的女孩儿几乎一秒就红了脸颊。“哥哥……”  
Theseus知道自己猜对了。  
“把假发摘掉吧。”在一瞬间内他仿佛恢复成了校内呼风唤雨的学生会主席，Theseus命令道。Newt短促地喘了口气，他缓慢地动作着，将别在脑后的假发片一道一道地掰下来。Theseus的表情看起来阴晴不定，从前他惹到的麻烦都有Theseus帮他解决，而这次的麻烦就是Theseus。  
按照他的计划，这不过是场顶多持续五分钟的交际舞。Theseus的舞伴定会络绎不绝，他只会是其中的某一个，毫无被发现的风险。若是在一切的冲动愿望之前，Newt能够预想到Theseus会直截了当地在pub吻他的话，他绝没有胆子做这些。

看似冷静，但Theseus的手掌滚烫而炽热，刚刚的命令像是暴风雨的前兆。在对方惊疑不定的神情里，他贴上了Newt的嘴唇。他们唇齿交缠，唾液被从Newt的口腔里汲取掠夺，Newt从未见过Theseus这样强势的一面。他知道他哥的强势，但此类特质从来不会出现在对待Newt的态度上，他了解来自哥哥的一切宽容以待。  
今天Theseus并不像Newt认识的那个，他直勾勾地盯着Newt，充斥在面色和眼睛里的是焚身欲火。他仿佛不是在看Newt，而是看到了一个能让他产生欲望的同样的人。  
Newt当然明白差异感来自何处，Theseus面对他时，所有一切杂乱的欲望和无序混乱的爱都被藏好掖好，而今天它们如同放出潘多拉魔盒的贪念与爱欲，赤裸裸地烧在对方的脸上。他在看Cynthia，虽然她确实是Artemis。  
滚烫的温度拂过Newt敏感的后背，因为裙子的关系那里袒泄了一大片白色的肌肤。Newt从小就不爱晒太阳或是像寻常男孩喜爱几项体育活动，长期的室内活动使他肤色更白，秀色可餐，如一大块儿甜美的奶油蛋糕。Theseus的眼神明灭，他的独占欲蠢蠢欲动地叫嚣着他对Newt的所属权，就算这样明丽的景象也只应该他一个人看见。  
Theseus想把这只棕色的自以为是的猫儿，仔细地圈养起来。这让他充满安全感。

在Theseus啃咬这块儿地方之前，Newt没想过自己会这样敏感。他的耳朵被Theseus含在唇里，对方的牙齿轻微地揉捏摩擦，带来极大的刺激与快感。他身后还不太会收拾的猫尾兴奋地晃来晃去。现在他不需要在Theseus这里藏起一双耳和尾巴，撇开使用魔咒不太熟练不说，Theseus黑色的耳朵和尾巴也倔强地翘着。  
原来你也是猫。  
米白色的裙子纯洁得如同修女，但丝毫不影响欲的席卷，反增添了几分圣洁与侵犯的对比感。Theseus热烈的呼吸喷洒在他的耳朵根部，那里一片潮红。Newt分神地想对方会不会一嘴猫毛，但敏感脆弱的耳朵带来的快感太过刺激，一时间他也辨不清现在的感受了。  
Theseus的手掌隔着裙子抚上Newt的臀，他张着手，把弟弟的身体包在怀里，埋在肩窝处低声呢喃。Newt恍神了，初次承欢的身体在温暖里抖了抖，情潮如同海水般汹涌，他从不知道刺激可以这么强烈。“唔呃……”他的嗓子里滚出一声低吟。抱着他的这个人，是他的亲生哥哥，从小景慕的对象，这给他带来了极大的感观冲突。Newt感受到那只煽风点火的手在屁股上逐渐下移，他隐隐地期待对方可以抚摸他空虚的后方，但Theseus意料之外地。  
摸了摸Newt那条毛茸茸的棕色毛尾巴。  
Newt羞耻地闭上眼睛，脚趾蜷曲呈青白色，他知道身后分泌起了润滑的液体。尾巴本身就是他身体最敏感的所在，摸一摸尾巴尖就能流水。他本能驱使地在Theseus怀里蹭了蹭，像小母猫依恋最喜欢的主人。“Newt……”Theseus动情地叫他，他伸出粉红的舌尖去回应求欢，耳朵随着身体的动作摇曳，像两片欲坠的枯叶。Theseus托着他的臀，Newt的双腿分在两边，以跨坐的姿势与Theseus的身体密不可分。这一切都是下意识的反应，一只仿佛进入发情期的小猫儿。  
一个指关节试探性地摸了摸穴口，尽管润滑液丰沛，异物探入的感觉却并不好受。Newt难耐地咬住Theseus的肩膀，换来安抚性的摩挲。Theseus的声音带着点染上情欲的沙哑，他拍了拍Newt的屁股：“宝贝，放松点，忍一忍。”  
Newt这辈子都没想过“宝贝”这个词可以这样色情，透出深重的欲孽。食指完全地探了进来，正抠挖着穴壁边缘，引来Newt的一声闷哼。“你真敏感。”Theseus贴在他耳边道，又将手上带起来的体液抹在他的臀部。完全不像Theseus了，他从不会轻佻地逗弄Newt，对他的这个弟弟Theseus一向当成宝贝宠着，而现在仿佛在看张着腿给钱就能操的夜店男孩女孩儿。

Theseus在床事上对于伴侣足够的温柔。他没急着进来，尽管胯下勃发的欲望已经硬了半晌。他给了伴侣更多的爱抚，那条蓬松的裙子上衣已经被扯个七七八八，他亲吻对方的乳尖，将绽放的樱花含在嘴里挑弄，以诱发这棵樱树更沉醉的娇吟。乳首被亲吻啃咬至红肿，如同两朵花儿挺立绽开在稚嫩的胸脯上。  
大猫儿肆意享用着他刚成年的猎物。  
后方的疆土开拓得已经能容纳下三只手指的同时抽插，一进一出间扬起淫靡的“咕滋”水声。Newt害羞地闭着眼，他不敢看身下的景象，裙子蕾丝边湿润得沾染着自己的体液，而身后还在泌出更多甜蜜的液体——Theseus顺利地找到了前列腺的位置，正轻轻重重地按捏那块地方。Newt软得几乎要化成一滩泥，他攀着Theseus的肩膀。指甲甚至陷进去带起白色的抓痕。  
或许不插入的抚慰就能让他高潮。  
“我可以进入你吗？”恶魔诱惑的低语炸得Newt头皮发麻，纯情的小天使从来没经历过这样堕落的场合，他嗫嚅道：“可……可以，请，请进来……”  
上床还要说“请”的纯情小孩儿。  
此时裙子和猫尾成了不可忽视的阻碍，迟迟进不去的姿势让Theseus烦躁不安，他喉头溢出属于猫科动物的威胁低叫。而最妥当的姿势对于小猫咪来说却是一种难耐的折磨，他伏在Theseus的身体上，性器正好顶在后穴的位置，而主动的姿势一定会导致进入得极深，对于没有性经验的雏儿或许是一种痛苦的折磨。  
Newt此刻沉湎于欲望中，无暇去顾及其他，只是本能地用柔软的地方磨蹭着Theseus滚热的阴茎。Theseus的眸色暗沉，毕竟弟弟在主动地邀请他，那么这场激战势在必得。  
龟头容纳得远没有想象中的那么艰难，进入的时候带出顺畅的水流声。Theseus握住Newt细白漂亮的腰身，稍微用力就能在其上点缀青紫的痕迹。翕动的小穴吸纳着他的阴茎，爽得头皮发麻。他不太明白初夜的身体怎么能这么诱人，想让人折磨得那全身都冠上属于自己的印记。至今Theseus还是眩晕着的，他觉得身下和他做爱的应该是那个名为Cynthia的女孩儿，又突然觉得自己是疯狂地和他弟弟结合。暴风雨开始前的命令与理智灰飞烟灭，平日里严肃而禁欲的主席终于堕成了他本该是的样子——恶魔，完完全全背德的恶魔。  
他近乎强制性地捏着Newt的腰身一寸寸下按，肠壁被坚定地凿开，露出柔软的内里。“呃啊……轻一点，轻一点……”Newt细喘，颤着声道。太刺激了，疼痛与快感交杂的刺激。Theseus充耳不闻。  
Newt低声呜咽起来，汗湿的棕发黏在脸侧。被填满的感觉给了他极度的安全感，在后穴的空虚过后显得舒适而满足。他凑近Theseus的脸，尝试去亲吻那张紧抿的薄唇。“很舒服……“Newt小声道，他蹭了蹭Theseus的脖子，依恋而餍足。“很舒服。”  
阴茎埋在炽热的后穴里，半晌Theseus才缓慢地动作起来，温柔缱绻地照顾着床伴的感受。裙子粗糙不平的蕾丝边磨蹭在他的下腹，有些轻微的瘙痒。  
“疼吗？”他沙哑着嗓子问道。  
Newt的答案很坦诚，他摇摇头，耳朵扫过Theseus的下巴：“不疼，想要更快一点。”Theseus的阴茎尺寸不小，和普通的猫一样分布着小钩和倒刺，刚才感觉细微，而在他被Newt以软嫩的气音索求更多的时候，终于一根根地翻了出来。“疼……“Newt直白地表达着感受，那是一种撒娇的语调，听得人心里柔软甜蜜。  
若是往常Theseus该揉揉他的发旋，耐心聆听对方的意愿。而今天与往日不同，他最熟悉的哥哥正陷在他的身体里，不管不顾地动作着。在这隐约的痛苦里，又有别样升腾的快意与性欲。Newt疼得想哭，温热的泪水顺着Theseus的锁骨带蜿蜒而下。  
激烈地捣弄了几十下后，Theseus灼伤的理智清明了一些，他抚摸着爱侣光滑的背脊，埋在身体里的巨大也缓慢地停滞下来。“流血了吗？”他不住地亲吻Newt的头顶，以求给对方更多的抚慰。而难伺候的小猫儿则欲求不满地在他怀里拱动：“继续……想要更多，唔……”  
小混球。Theseus不轻不重地在小猫咪的屁股上拍了拍。无所顾忌后的交欢动作更大，九浅一深的捣到肠道的最深处，均匀分布的小刺使肠壁的每一处都能获得均匀的刺激，而综合起来更是灭顶的快意。骑乘的姿势能触及的位置深得可怕，随着抽插的动作有时Newt的小腹甚至捣起了隐隐的起伏。“太……太深了，嗯……”如此的气音不曾停止过，Newt在这方面倒是很坦诚，哼哼唧唧的如同一只小奶猫儿。

他们的身体契合在一起，Theseus抱着Newt腾挪着换了个姿势，以更好地掌握这场性爱的主动权——骑乘的姿势则更迎合雏儿毫无章法的青涩节奏。以这样的姿势做爱，Newt的尾巴刚好在他两腿之间随着身体一摇一摆，高潮的时候尾巴会紧绷着打到Theseus的小腿。而Newt的大腿以仰卧的姿势大开，呈M字被压在两侧，腿上还有粉边儿的吊带袜，松松垮垮地挂在腿弯。很漂亮。  
Theseus大开大合地动作起来，肉体交接的啪啪声回荡在空气里，春色旖旎。顶弄的同时他也伸手抚慰着小猫身前的嫩芽，那些刺软得几乎可以忽视，顶多是给Theseus的手掌带来若有若无的摩擦感。前后端双重的刺激加快了第一次高潮的来临时间，Newt的前端清液汨汨，不一会儿就射出了第一股精液，那是处子的浓稠咸腥。喷洒的浓液沾了Theseus一手，他将手指放进Newt张开的嘴里搅动，在那张清纯的脸上留下Newt自己身上的白浊。  
像在玷污珍贵的艺术品，这样的认知让Theseus全身兴奋不已，每一处身体都在叫嚣着占有面前人儿的欲望，他在Newt的身体里洒下了今天的第一股精液。热烫的液体浇灌了刚成熟的猫儿甜美的身体，而猫儿就在刺激里抽搐颤抖着身子。

他们的第二次做爱在镜子旁，Theseus半胁迫性地提出了这个危险的主意。Newt的身体被摆在洗手台上，硌着两翼蝴蝶骨。Theseus在Newt耳旁低语，哄骗小男孩儿看着这一面光滑的镜子，Newt能看到哥哥的阴茎是怎么插在身体里，自己被操得烂熟的小穴又是怎么容纳男人的巨物的。他开始觉得自己很淫荡，甚至诱骗自己的亲生哥哥上床。  
禁欲了许久的结果就是过剩的精力与反复碾转承欢。Theseus在他的身体外留下的痕迹星点斑驳，而身体内里则被精液灌满，饱胀得像个显怀的孕妇，白液随着Theseus的抽出发疯似的像外涌。性爱的结束标志则是性器拔出与红肿穴口分离的那声“啵”。  
对于Newt来说，这场初夜已经超负荷了，他疲惫地靠在Theseus身上任由对方抱着他清理，裙子已经在某一次高潮里脱的干干净净。沾满精液的吊带袜也随手扔在窗边，它曾被用来做捆绑的工具，以固定小猫咪的手腕。  
在Theseus洗去他身上的污秽白浊时，Newt已经睡着了。  
Theseus怀抱着他的宝贝猫咪出了浴室，将他安置在还算干净的半边床上，餍足的小猫咪打着小呼噜，小天使般地精致漂亮，他吻了吻对方的额头。  
“Good night. My little Artemis.”

晨光熹微，冬日的清晨清透而凛冽。Theseus被生物钟叫醒的时候，Newt还在昏睡着。他裸露的脖颈处多了一弯月亮，掩映在青紫色的吻痕下方。  
Theseus了然地摸了摸Newt的额头，他起身去洗漱。随着起身的动作，腰窝处的黑色月亮印记从被子里裸露出来。  
一切都该是现在的样子。


End file.
